rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Park
General Name: Johnny Park Nicknames: John Age: 18 D.O.B: October 18 Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single and ready to mingle Appearance Height: 5'11" Weight: 125lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Fair Body type: A- Johnny is 18 years old. Standing at 5'11" and weighing 125 pounds with a slim yet muscular build. He has brown eyes and relatively unkempt brown hair that hangs down in his eyes, however he usually keeps it swept out of the way. Personality Johnny, at most times, is very hotheaded. While meeting most people with friendship can still be very tenacious, stubborn, and at times childish. He has a very rebel attitude and doesn't enjoyed being bossed around, especially by those that use age as an indicator for superiority. Since he comes from the American Southeast he has a southern accent that is always slightly present but will sometimes shows itself fully. He doesn't try to hide it, however, as it reminds him of home, even if he may get some ridicule over it. Likes * Coke (the drink) * Fighting * Proving people wrong Dislikes * People who try and assert their authority * Assholes History Johnny comes from a small town in rural Georgia, where he was born. He first noticed he was different at the age of six when he could seemingly move things without touching them. His uncle, also a Fullbringer in secret, caught Johnny before he exposed himself and taught him about the powers they had. As Johnny grew up, his uncle continued teaching him more and more about his powers and trained him to use them. Meanwhile he lived a pretty simple life while hiding his powers from his parents and friends. As he got older though, he began to show a rebellious streak towards any sort of adults that weren’t his uncle. This eventually resulted in coming to blows with his father and his personal exodus from his home town. The only person he kept in touch with from back home was his uncle. Three weeks after leaving for the northeast he learned from his uncle that both his parents had died in a car accident. He doesn’t like to show it but this troubles him deeply, his last moments with his parents being how they were. Now in New York, Johnny met Korusu and found gainful employment at the Little Light Brewery, a cafe made for and run by people like himself. There he works with Hope Celvashti and Korusu. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Rebel Heart Rebel Heart takes the form of an old hunting knife with a deer antler handle. It was gifted to him by his uncle on his first trip in training to kill Hollows. When activated it takes the form of a double ended blade with the handle placed in the middle. As of recently, his Fullbring seems to have matured to a finer form with an interesting aspect. It now has a lock in the center of the blade that can be pulled apart and clicked back together at will. Enabling him to fight with the classic dual ended sword or separate it and fight with two normal ones. Rebel Heart's blades heat up and upon contact with their intended target, spark an explosion that is directed into Johnny’s target. This ability does have drawbacks, however, as it takes a lot of reiatsu to use and has a recoil factor. For this reason, Johnny doesn’t use it in combat all that often at risk of harming himself. Johnny heats up the blade(s) of his Fullbring to extremely hot temperatures and then swings them in an arc. While at the same time focusing oxygen around the area just in front of the swing. This concentrated oxygen takes flame and is flung at the target as an arc of fire. Johnny manipulates the soul of the Fullbring to create a warm, soothing heat that, when touched to the wounded area, stimulates and speeds up the body's natural healing processes. Manipulations: Describe your manipulation. Describe your manipulation. Describe your manipulation. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Won't back down from a challenge. Try and be careful when taunting him. OC Relationships Trivia Yes his name is a Foo Fighters reference. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T21iv_zm7oA&feature=youtu.be Quotes "YOU'RE GONNA NEED A BIGGER BOAT, BITCH!" - to the shark Hollow "The first rule of Fight Club: Don' talk about Fight Club." - to the Little Light Fight Club Out of Character Info. GMT-5 My main is TH3_GR3G and I also own Val and Chi Category:Fullbringer